When She Was Mine
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Sequel to Love? 'I just didn't want to mess up this time, but when I gathered enough courage to tell her, it was too late...' In Collaboration with MoonstoneWings
1. More Than Friends

**When She Was Mine**

**Here, another story….yeah I've got like five stories to finish and yet I'm still publishing new ones XD (I get bored easily) **

**So….this is a collab with MoonstoneWings, I suggest you read her stories, they're amazing.**

**Yeah just another suggestion…you might wanna read 'A New Start" and 'Metal Masters: Secrets' in order to understand this more.**

**And this is the part where I shut up…..**

**Oh wait XD this is sequel to Love? Read it if you want**

(Reiki's point of view)

I Took A Last Glimpse Of Kassy.

The world championships was over, I might never see her again, the sun was setting as we both stood there starring at each other, me and Kassy were the last ones in the airport, Teru and Sora had already left and now it was Kassy's turn.

Having a team was a great experience I've ever had, right now I felt like I wanted it to extend, even longer, I don't want to go back to my life which I called hell. I never really did notice this during the tournament but now I do. I wanted Kassy to be more than my teammate; I want to win her heart. We were sitting there quietly, I just realized that it was now or never. I managed to gather enough courage to tap her in the shoulder, but when she turned around I swallowed my words, the sunlight, was distracting, Kassy's golden brown hair was reflecting it, she was beautiful, I suddenly stammered everything, but in the end, I simply said goodbye. That was the thing I regret the most.

Two months have passed, I still haven't got over Kassy, and I never will…ever. I spend most of my days slumped on the couch, ignoring the numerous blabbering Dan's doing, it was annoying, very annoying.

I finally regained contact with Kassy, yes I was happy, extremely happy that I couldn't stop smiling trough out the day, she was coming to visit, I am not gonna mess up this time, I just hope I won't repeat the same mistake I did on the airport.

I was nervous, more nervous than my first battle, I haven't seen her for a while, I wonder what she looks like right now…

The door bell rang, I fell off my couch then scrambled to the door to answer it, I quickly opened it and found Kassy right in front of me, and she hasn't changed, not even a bit yet, I leaned against the wall smiling at her.

We spent the whole afternoon together, it was really enjoyable, fun, I felt like this was the right time to tell her what I feel deep down inside, but my luck just failed me, just when I was about to say something I hit a lamppost. What a great time -_-

I took Kassy to a restaurant instead, free of lampposts or any other things to bother me, I was about to say something but Kassy just got ahead of me, she told me something that I couldn't believe.

The last words I heard were TOBY…..

**Short, yeah I know -_- review….I'm being cliffy **


	2. I'm not a kidnapper

**When She Was Mine **

**I don't know if any of you noticed but…this title is a song title, well ignore it, this story has nothing to do with that song. Enjoy!**

(Toby's Point of View)

It's a great day I'm having today! Not really, I'm feeling more annoyed than great. Masamune accidentally shot his bey at coach steel's favorite mug, now he's going wack at us for no reason, I need some air….

I know they'd go running around looking for me but I snuck in the forest, good luck on finding me there.

I settled beside a river watching the strong currents hit the giant boulders, for a moment I felt a lot of peacefulness, but then I saw more of a familiar figure up on a hill, it looked like someone I knew, it was really familiar, I sat there starring at it for a while, it wasn't moving, so I decided to check it out.

I was busting trough leaves and cracking twigs, running around trying to find the closest route to that hill, I managed to find one, I made my way up and there I saw someone, someone I haven't seen in a long time….Shantel, I murmured.

"Shantel!" I yelled, she turned around, it was her, all grown. I walked closer causing her to take a step back.

"How did you know my name?" She asked with an unreadable expression.

I just stood there for a while "Don't….you know me?"

She shook her head which cause me to think back on my past, or maybe it was a mistake, I forgot half of my past that's why. No I'm pretty sure I know her.

"Look, I know you and your brother…." I took her hand and began to drag her down the hill.

"What brother? My brother's in Europe!" Shantel blurted out while I continued to drag her down.

"What Europe? No you live here!" I tried to convince her.

Now I was wordlessly running around the streets of New York ignoring Shantel's questions and the force of her trying to get her wrist free.

She started screaming, everyone was looking at us "Tantrum" I yelled at them.

One more block, and I'm there, I think these people think I'm a kidnapper. Still I kept running, until I was in Dungeon Gym. I felt Shantel struggling in my grip and going the opposite direction "Aw come on! Quit pulling" I told her, she's still going the opposite direction "Let go of me!" she yelled

It's a good thing no one as there to hear that "just follow me, I'm not gonna do anything!"

She started thrashing at me, I opened the Dungeon door, it was half open, great Zeo's standing by the door, I dragged him out.

"What the-"yes he was out; Shantel was thrashing my arm that I felt like it would fall off.

"Is this familiar to you" I asked pointing at the person who's about to cut my arm off.

Zeo's eyes widened "Shantel?"

"She doesn't remember anything, or me and worst she thinks her brother's in Europe" I said rapidly.

"It's true" Shantel said finally stopped breaking my arm.

"Wait, what happened? Where did you find her?" Zeo asked

"On a hill, in the forest" I simply answered letting Shantel go "don't try to run we're not done yet"

"Wait what happened?" Zeo asked. Shantel shrugged.

"We have a lot of explaining to do" I muttered.

At the end of the day, we managed to tell Shantel everything; the problem is no matter what we tell her, she still couldn't remember anything.

Kassy will visit tomorrow, I wonder if she could help.

**Writer's block…..is Shantel being OOC? If she is, I'm sooooo sorry.**

**I spent all day on this, eventually I got my Dog to help, you heard me, I got a little fuzzball to come help me type, I'm strange….**

**Who else wants to collab? I'm lonely writing alone.**


	3. Forks, Confusion and a Mystery

**When She Was Mine **

**I have nothing to say anymore…..wah! I own nothing! But Kassy Shantel belongs to MoonstoneWings**

**Kassy's P.O.V**

I stepped out the plane to feel another jet lag coming, aw it really does hurt, and I've been riding for 18 hours. I look around the crowd in search for Toby.

"Wah! Let go of me!" I heard someone screaming, I got curious and decided to check it out holding Sky Papillion just incase it was a real criminal.

"Quit tugging I feel like my arm is going to fall off" I heard a familiar sound, it sounded like Toby's voice, I pushed through the crowd of huge people, it was Toby, and a brown haired girl, I feel like he saw me "Kassy" he called me I just went with it, slipping through the people, Americans are so tall O_O

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked

"He's trying to kidnap me!" the brown haired girl yelled, I couldn't help but laugh, why would Toby try to kidnap someone?

"He is, if you don't let go of me I'm gonna do something worse than calling the police!" the brown haired girl said

"And what is that?" Toby challenged

"I shall use my knowledge of how to kick someone so he goes flying, and I'm going to cry" the girl started tugging again.

"You are breaking my arm" Toby grunted

I just stood there "Okay, am I really involved here?"

"Just help me!"

"Okay then, tell me why your trying to kidnap her" I asked jokingly, a grin crossed my face as I watched Toby react.

"I was not-" he sighed "She is Shantel, she is Zeo's sister who went missing years ago, and now she has lost her memories and she thinks I'm a kidnaper"

"Um….Toby are you sure you have the right person?" I asked a little confused.

"Of course, why would I randomly yank someone off the street?" Toby snapped, I just giggled it was kinda funny seeing him freak out like that.

"Just tell me what's going on and you just admitted you're kidnapping me, for the last time, MY BROTHER IS IN EUROPE!" Shantel said.

"Okay, now I'm not sure what's going on here, is Zeo in Europe?" I asked

"No, he's right here" Toby answered my question glaring at Shantel.

"Who the heck is Zeo!?" Shantel interrupted.

"She doesn't remember anything, I'm surprised she knows her own name" Toby continued ignoring her.

"Hey!"

I just saw Toby's pincer grip on Shantel's wrist "Oh so that's why she thinks your kidnapping her, you don't grip someone like that!"

"See!" Shante pointed out and turned to me "Did he kidnap you too?'

"I DO NOT KIDNAP!" Toby yelled again.

"Then prove it, let me go" Shantel said

"-_- if I let go you'll run away" Toby's sweat dropped

"Fine, I promise I won't run away" Shantel said raising her free hand.

Toby sighed "Fine" then he let go

"I'm gonna do something worse than running away" Shantel started crying, while everybody started to stare at us, Toby made a sheepish grin "Tantrum"

Shantel started to look at everyone with puppy dog eyes, some people were walking up to Toby with a look, while Toby looked at me for help, and I shrugged "We can't find our parents"

Shantel made more puppy dog eyes; everyone was still looking suspiciously at us.

"Hey what are you doing to that little girl?" one by stander asked with a rough tone.

Shantel pouted "little?"

I can't help but twirl my ponytails, I was grinning, fully amused, it was getting funny around here.

I'm not sure but Toby seemed pretty angry "Don't you have something else to do?"

Well, it's either I let Toby have an out burst or I do something. I smiled at Shantel looking as friendly as possible "Aw come on, I can be friends with anyone, I enjoy company and you can trust us, I'm sure Toby's not trying to do anything I know him and all he does is help people.

All the bystanders were listening to us "Hey! this is private, go listen to something else"

"Everyone, go away, I can handle this myself!" Shantel yelled

Everyone shrugged and went away

"Tell me what's going on or I'm gonna do that again, I'm not joking" Shantel warned.

Since I didn't even know what was going on, I nudged Toby to tell her.

"Can't we go some place else with less publicity?" Toby asked

"Not that hill, anything could happen there, you could rob me or kill me or abuse me or-" Shantel started enumerating what would happen.

"You don't really know me do you?" Toby sighed

"Aw come on we have no intension of doing that" I tried to convince her.

"I know you don't, but what about him?" she pointed at Toby "I can't remember anything, it's not my fault"

"…."

"Okay, do one thing to prove that you're not out to get me"

"Look, I don't have any weapons, or anything sharp, I don't even have a fork" Toby said

"You don't need a weapon or a fork to kidnap me" Shantel muttered.

Toby was unsure of what to say and he turned to me again

I shrugged "If you can trust me, you can trust him too"

"Do I really look like a murderer?" Toby whispered to me which made me laugh a little.

"Well, where are we going?" Shantel asked, again I nudged Toby

"Dungeon Gym maybe" he said

"The place where we met kidnapper number two, who looks like me?" Shantel said

"Of course he looks like you, he is your brother" Toby repeated

"MY BROTHER"S IN EUROPE!"

Those two just made me confused again…

While Toby was 'discussing' something with Zeo, I just went to the main street with Shantel, she's not bad, she's even fun to be with, but I just wonder what DID happen to her….

**Toby's P.O.V**

I was just sitting outside the Dungeon Gym starring at the setting sun, I noticed a shadow behind a tree, it looked like a human, I stood up to get a closer look, it looked like it was nearing me, once he shown in the light, I saw a boy with fiery orange hair, blue eyes about my height.

"Looks like you've got competition"

**Cliffy :D anyway here you go moon, I finished it at 2 in the morning XD I'm having sleep problems…..**


	4. If Looks Could Kill

**Toby's P.O.V**

"And who are you?" I asked a little irritated.

He smirked "I'm Reiki, and your Toby, isn't that right?"

"Looks like I have a stalker, what do you want?" I asked.

"Kassy, she's my former teammate" I simply said.

"And so?"

He just explained what had happened to them, I was clearly not so interested but whoever this guy is, it was hard to believe that Kassy actually gets along with him.

" Too late now" I saidweir suddenly fell silent as we kept glaring at each other, until Kassy and Shantel came back.

"Reiki? What are you doing here?" Kassy was the first one to ask, still we just kep glaring.

Shantel looked like she was about to punch someone?

"Wait, what's wrong?" " Kasst asked again

"Er, nothing" what's with that guy? He's the one who started this.

"Then stop it with the lazer vision!" Shantel snapped.

"Lazer vision?" my sweat dropped?

"that's what it looks like " she pouted.

Reiki glared at me again "We are not done yet"

"Look, I don't know what your talking about, but I'm busy and I gotta go" I just walked away.

**Reiki's P.O.V**

Good,I thought he was never gonna leave.

"First of all, who the heck are you?" the girl beside Kassy asked.

"Yeah, and this is very awkward, when did you get here and why?" Kassy added.

" I wanted to see America, and who the heck are you?" I asked the girl.

"A living organism with emotions" she looked like she was about to cry

"No! No! No! Don't cry" Kassy glared at me.

"It wasn'tseven offensive"

"Why are you here" thitheme the girl asked.

"To taste American French fries" I stammered.

"THEY TASTE BETTER IN FRANCE!"

"A BURGER!"

"There! You changed your story again"

"It's not a story"

"Is Too!"

"Is Not!"

Toby passed by with the O_O expression.

"Gah! I don't want a second Dan!" I said

"Who's Dan?"

"you know this is kinda pointless..." Kassy spoke up.

This time it was Toby who started glaring.

Kassy sighed "life is a cycle isn't it? You yell at each other, you glare and it happens all over again, what is wrong with you two?"

"STOP IT!" that girl yelled

"He started it" Toby muttered.

"Will someone end it?"

"I'll stop when he stops"

"Same here"

"tell me when they come to their senses" she said to Kassy and ran away, Kassy glared at us "Now look what you did"

"it's not even offensive"

"For you anyway, she's confused and possibly mental"

"Who is she anyway?"

"Like she said, a living organism with emotions"

"That's not what I meant"

"Look, she's just a girl who's my best friend's sister and she lost her memory, thinks her bro is in Europe and that I'm a kidnapper" Toby cut in

"New York is strange..."

" At least I'm not the one who came here to interrogate people" I heard Toby mutter.

"What was that?"

"Oh Nothing"

"Listen, we have to go it's getting late! We'll meet up later and continue from there" Kassy suggested?

I walked away.

"Great, now we have to find Shantel again" Toby muttered

**Did this make sense?School has turned me into a mindless zombie...**


	5. Conversation That Goes Nowhere

***Sigh* it's been a long time…..**

**And for the first time ever, I have nothing to say….it feels so weird…I'm getting less talkative…**

**(Reiki's Point of View)**

I WANTED TO SLAP MYSELF ACROSS THE FACE RIGHT NOW.

Coming here was a waste of time, now I'm running around this city like an idiot, roaming around the road like and idiot, and saying the word idiot doesn't really make me any better. I just wanted to yell, yell as loud as I can to free my anger, but who knows what might happen if I did that, I might end up in a mental facility filled with more annoying weirdoes.

There's this bussing noise in my head that I can't get rid of, telling me to go back to where I came from, it's hard, to move on when you feel like your whole world is weighing down, it's even harder to think when your with your very annoying brother who keeps telling you what to do.

I kept walking and walking and walking it seemed like it's been hours, I don't know how far I've gone, I just don't care, my mind was whirling, I shook my head violently, oh great now I just made myself even dizzier.

I walked up to a street where I saw what appears to be Shantel's figure leaning against a wall "it's you again"

She pouted "what do you want?"

I dropped my head for a while "I'm….not sure anymore"

She grew a little curious "what do you mean"

Since I can't release my anger in a public place like New York City, I thought it would be better to tell it to someone else, it would make me feel better, well…..a little bit, so told her…everything.

"Well, sorry, I won't be much help" she apologized "I have no idea what's going on myself, but I think you should just tell Kassy you like her and wait for a reaction"

I nodded, although I wasn't really gonna do it, it was just too awkward, Kassy has looked up to me as a leader…nothing else, I can't believe I didn't think of that before I carelessly flew half across the world, I'm such an idiot…

"And here's one last piece of advice" she added.

"Yeah?" I stopped talking to myself to listen to her.

"Never take advice from me…."

Now I was dumbfounded "Well do you think the first piece of advice would work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot, it's better than moping or" she glares at me "using laser vision"

"I wish it was laser vision maybe that would kill him" I mutter all of a sudden.

Shantel's eyes widens "If you kill anybody…"

"Okay, I was just kidding there…" I raised my arm in surrender

"You better be"

"I swear"

"Okay…"

"Why don't you tell me who exactly are you? I know you're a living organism " I said

She shrugs "well since you know that….I'm Shantel, and I'm really confused and annoyed and frustrated and irritated and-"

"Hm….just like me…" I murmured

"Well at least you know who you are, where you're from and your past and you've never…." She trails off

"Never what" I asked

"Never tasted American fries…" she answers

"Okay….." I said awkwardly.

There was a long moment of silence "So… I have to go" she says.

"Do you actually know where you're going?

"Of course…..um…past that trash can over there" she walks past it "See?"

Okay, she didn't know where she was going, behind that trash can was an empty alley "how exactly did you end up here?"

"Well, I don't exactly know, all I know is after the world championships, I ended up here instead of Europe"

World championships? I never saw her when I was competing "which team are you in?" I ask.

"Excalibur" she replies, that explains it, I never did battle against Excalibur…

"But I led my team to defeat" she adds and shakes her head "anyway back to your dilemma"

"Oh yeah…I don't know what to do anymore.

"Just tell her and remember…if anything goes wrong don't blame me, I told you to never take advice from me, now go" she gave me a little push but I stop where I am "I….don't…have enough guts to"

She rolls her eyes "You had the guts to glare at Toby when Kassy was just standing there and you had the guts to annoy me" my sweat dropped.

"I lost my guts…" I blurted, which didn't really make sense

"Then get them back!" she snapped "or" she shrugs :I don't know it's up to you , why should I care anyway, I just wanna know what's going on"

"What do you mean what's going on, around you or this whole situation?"

"What situation? I don't get what that gut Toby's saying about him knowing me, my brother, me being from here, and no matter what Kassy says…..he still seems like a kidnapper….."

"he better not be, I don't want him laying his hands on Kassy"

"Then go tell him that!"

"Um….Kassy might kill me for that…"

Shantel rolls her eyes "I didn't mean in the same way"

"Well she doesn't feel the same way"

"Maybe she does…"

I shrugged and thought about it " I don't know my own feelings right now…"

"You don't know if you like Kassy? THEN WHAT IS THIS FREAKING CONVERSATION ALL ABOUT?" she snapped again getting more impatient.

"I don't know, she's my teammate and I only look up to her as a teammate, but now I'm not sure anymore"

"Forget it, if you won't tell her, then I will" she started marching away.

I shrugged "like she's ever gonna believe that…"

"If she doesn't believe me, I'll threaten to cry loudly in front of the whole state"

"You cry a lot."

"Correction I act a lot and I can do worse than cry"

"Your not planning to do anything right now are you?"

"No, wait…what did you have in mind?"

"It's far away from what you meant….never mind"

"Like what?"

"You don't have any knives do you?" I asked

"No…"

"Yes then never mind" I muttered

"If you're thinking I'll kill you…"

"Well that's a great way to end this stupid problem" I said sarcastically.

"You idiot!"

"Yeah I get that a lot…"

"Idiot for wanting to kill yourself"

"I'm always an idiot, though everyone calls me idiot, even my own brother, now I'm really being an idiot" I banged my head on the wall "I hate this situation"

"Then tell her when you regain your guts"

"Thanks….I guess…."

"Anytime" she walked to a random direction

"Are you sure you know where your going?"

"Yes…no…no…"

My sweat dropped "Well where have you been staying?"

"Oh, here and there and…."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighs "Anyway I'm gonna go somewhere random now…."

"Yeah, make sure you don't get run over or something"

She shrugs "Doesn't matter either way"

I got dumbfounded "just walk away, just walk away" I thought to myself.

"Watch out it's a bus!" I suddenly yell, but Shantel kept walking, the bus made a sudden stopped, I stared at them wide eyed, still Shantel kept walking in random directions with a bunch of speeding cars driving past her until she makes it to the other side.

"Talk about lucky" I mutter

She sticks her tongue out "Tell her!"

"Yeah I just wish I had your luck"

"I ain't lucky"

"You just crossed a road with a bunch of over speeding carts and you call that unlucky?"

"The drivers are skilled"

"Well I think I'm leaving now…" I start to depart

"TELL HER, SHE VERY OBVIOUSLY NEEDS YOU!" her voice echoed the whole city causing everyone to stare.

It seemed awkward for a moment "my hamster needs me desperately now excuse me while I leave before I cause more embarrassment…" I slowly walked away feeling more awkward, well at least I got rid of that head ache…

**Glad there's this story, i don't have anything to do with Kassy anymore O.O**


	6. Memories

**I haven't updated for months :O**

THE NIGHT WAS ALGID

Toby and Kassy were still wondering around the streets looking for Shantel who ran away and seemed to disappear out of sight.

The run into Reiki walking out of a near by alley, Toby, in instincts glared at him "Have you seen Shantel"

"Is glaring really necessary? Kassy waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Well what should we do other than glaring? Stare?" Reiki asked sarcastically.

"That is the same" Toby retorted sweat dropping.

"No it is not"

"Guys break it up" Kassy sighed "We just wanted to know if you seen Shantel"

"Yeah, she just crossed a road with a bunch of over speeding cars right around the corner" Reiki said casually like most of it was a joke.

Toby's eyes widened "She what?"

Reiki rolled his eyes "Yeah, she didn't get run over so stop looking at me like that"

"Oh you want us to go back to glaring?" Toby challenged.

"I'd be happy to" Reiki scoffed.

Kassy sighed again "I hate my life"

The tree above them suddenly rustled and Shantel fell out of it. Reiki stared at her "You've been eve's dropping!?"

She shrugged "I was just waiting for you to, YOU KNOW"

"To what?" Kassy asked

"To tell you that-"

"MY PET HAMSTER DIED" Reiki interjected.

"Wimp" Shantel muttered.

"It's not called wimp, its nervous" Reiki said.

"Which is still the same" added Toby

Reiki was about to argue but Shantel interrupted "It's not the same but pretty close and just as annoying"

"See? She it's not the same"

"But she did say pretty close so it counts as the same" Toby stated.

"Since when does pretty close count as the same?" asked Reiki.

"I really hate my life" Kassy pulled out a bull horn.

"Guys, shut the heck up before Kassy kills herself!" Shantel suddenly yelled

They did shut up.

"THANK YOU!" she turned and leave

"Wait a minute" Toby stopped her "are you sure you know where you are going? This guy here says you almost got run over by a bunch of cars"

"ALMOST here lies the difference anyway, to answer your question….um…."

"She's crashing random people's places because she doesn't know where to go" Reiki continued for her.

"Aw…wanna come with me?" Kassy offered.

"I don't know….if it's alright with you" she hesitated.

"Yes of course"

Shantel cracked a smile "at least I know your not kidnapping me."

"I'll be running across the world if you need me" Reiki muttered.

Shantel shrugged "Okay, so where am I going?"

"To wherever my hotel is"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know where it is" Kassy tugged on Toby "hey where is it?"

Toby, who happened to be starring at space, snapped out of it "Oh, I'll take you both there"

"Then lets go" Shantel declared happily.

Toby, wordlessly lead them to their destination, probably too busy arguing with his own thought then he left the two in their room.

"So…."

"Er…how bout some truth or dare" Kassy suggested grinning.

"Sure…um you start"

"Um…okay, I pick dare"

"Okay" a Shantel smiled widely "I dare you to call Toby and tell him that he will fall in love with the first person he sees"

Kassy entwined her fingers "This is gonna be fun" she dialed the phone, once there is an answer she disguised her voice "You will fall in love with the first person you see"

Somewhere in New York

Toby glared at Reiki who was outside his window. O_O "no way" he thought

They burst into laughter.

"I choose truth" Shantel said gasping for air.

"Okay, what would you choose? A dirty toilet seat or a retarded man?"

"…..dirty toilet seat…so truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Um….what do you think of Reiki?" Shantel had a mischievous grin.

"Well, he's nice and understanding" Kassy struggled.

"And?"

"He….is sort of my best friend"

And?"

"He's a great leader?"

"Oh come on, you spent the whole world championships together and that's all you can think of?"

"Um…" Kassy blushed "He's lovable"

"And?"

"I don't know, why are there so many andsssssss?"

"I don't know, I spent a whole hour with him and I know more than you do, like he's annoying and gutless" Shantel jived.

"I…never…..knew"

"Okay….so I choose dare"

"I dare you to run around the lobby and scream your name"

Shantel slammed the door behind her "So anyway, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kassy was surprised on how fast Shantel was

"Okay! I dare you to call Toby and tell him to kiss whoever's next to him"

Kassy did call him resulting to Toby running as far away from Reiki a possible.

"Who keeps telling me these?" Toby wondered.

"So let's move on to the next Truth or dare?" Kassy asked.

"Truth"

"Okay….would you rather lick the bottom of your shoe or Kiss the weirdest person you see?"

"Both sounds unappealing, I pick neither, so truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Shantel did a "who is your true love' in French accent

"Toby…I guess"

"I guess?" Shantel raised her eyebrow "What do you mean I guess?"

"I guess….it's a phrase" she smiled sheepishly.

"Kay then…..i choose dare"

"I want you to run around the lobby screaming burglar"

Shantel ran around the lobby while Kassy stood there and watched all the people panic. "Hey, I also pick dare"

"Then I dare you to increase their worry"

Kassy jumped to the center "THEY HAVE A GUN!"

All the people started screaming even ouder jumping up and down and grabbing dirt and started eating them.

Kassy went back to her room "So, truth or dare?

"Truth"

"So who do you love?" Kassy wore an evil grin

"No one really….or maybe I did, I just can't remember" she was gloomy." But memories come back" she added "do they?"

"I guess so, when you bump your head on the wall"

"Should I try that?'

"Maybe, that's what I would do"

Shantel did do it, but it failed horribly "so what now?"

"Recall your childhood?"

"I Can't"

"Memories last forever, or that's what I think" eventually Kassy started hitting her head on the wall.

"Woah, wait you don't need to remember anything"

"I'm thinking"

There was a sudden knock on the door and shantel opened it to see Toby "KIDNAPPER HAS RETURNED AND HE IS STAKLING US!"

"No I am not stalking, I was wondering if you were the ones calling me, those voices sounded like yours"

"Err…."

**Typing 2 sentences a day works! Lol I've grown lazy**


End file.
